Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Bonjour Man ! :) Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Emperor Jarjarkine se permet de m'appeller par mon ancien nom que je n'aime pas d'ailleurs. Je lui ais demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter mais en vain. Alors sa ma enervé ... Après je viens pour revenir sur le Tchat , je vois que je me suis fais bloqué par Méli --" , elle ose mettre harcélement alors que c'est lui qui m'harcèle en m'appellant comme ça ... avril 18, 2014 à 20:14 (UTC) Merci beaucoup , oui j'ai fais des progrès beaucoup de personnes le disent et je trouve sa sympa ! :) cependant , j'ai pas envie de tout foiré à cause de lui ... Mais si il aurait arrêter de m'appeller comme ça , ( je lui ais pourtant dis ) , sa ne se serait pas passé comme ça :'/ -- avril 18, 2014 à 21:11 (UTC) Réponse Test Hey Manu ! C'est super stylé ! Je compte bien remplacer les anciens par cette nouvelle, oui ! Mais juste un détail : comment l'appliquer directement sur la page ? Il faut copier-coller tout le code à chaque fois ? C'est à se tirer une balle si cela est le cas... avril 19, 2014 à 09:12 (UTC) salut!!Tu peut venir sur le tchat stp,je vais te demander un truc rapid avril 19, 2014 à 09:52 (UTC) Salut, ça va ? Tu peux venir un moment sur le tchat, s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te parle. Méli-sama (discussion) avril 19, 2014 à 10:22 (UTC) Tu ne peut pas me débloquer , j'y suis pour rien ! avril 19, 2014 à 12:38 (UTC) Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ! Donc, oui, je suis d'accord ! Méli-sama (discussion) avril 19, 2014 à 17:52 (UTC) Heu Manu tu pourras m'aider pour m'a signature j'arrive pas à la personnaliser PS:excuse moi si je dérange Lawroom (discussion) avril 19, 2014 à 20:32 (UTC) Lawroom Discussion Tu est toujours là ? avril 19, 2014 à 21:29 (UTC) bonjour c moi tu peux venir sur le tchat s'il te plaît Lawroom (discussion) avril 20, 2014 à 10:47 (UTC) Lawroom Discussion Peux tu supprimer cette photos s'il te plais: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Gulliver_liliput.jpg Je n'arrive pas à trouver la catégories "Images à supprimer" Manu c moi Lawroom c'est pour t'informe qu'il y a un contributeur qui fait tout le temps des multipostes --Lawroom (discussion) avril 20, 2014 à 14:15 (UTC) heu c bon Manu pas la peine de m'aider j'ai réussi http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140420151302/onepiece/fr/images/d/dd/100_px-heart.pngLawroom Discussionhttp://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140420151302/onepiece/fr/images/d/dd/100_px-heart.png Salut Manu, juste pour te dire, qu'il y a un petit rigolo qui a créer une page : CP8 dont le contenu parlais de drogue, merci K.Amine qui a effacer. Maintenant, il faudrais que quelqu'un supprime cet page et peut être bloquer le contribueur anonyme ^^ KiddScrap avril 20, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Man jar ! Peux-tu me donner les information par rapport au cas sanji ? avril 20, 2014 à 20:52 (UTC) je ne peut pas aller sur le chat car je suis en auto. Salut ! Concernant Emperor, les choses semblent être plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît : j'ai vu Emperor affirmer sur la page de discussion de Seiya que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais dit que le fait d'être appelé par son ancien pseudo le dérangeait autant et qu'il s'est mis à l'insulter et à lui dire d'arrêter sans lui expliquer ce qu'il lui reprochait. A cela, Seiya a répondu qu'il ne l'avait jamais '''insulté alors que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux s'en prendre à lui devant tout le monde ! Après, j'ignore si Seiya avait réellement dit ou pas à Emperor d'arrêter de l'appeler par son ancien pseudo. Méli-sama (discussion) avril 21, 2014 à 09:55 (UTC) HA t'inquiète c pas grave sinon tu l'as trouve comment ''Lawroom Discussion '' avril 21, 2014 à 10:01 (UTC) mddr c'est ichigo :P, euh bah écoute ouais , juste avant de confirmer, la team mise à jour ça comprend aussi les persos ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 21, 2014 à 14:40 (UTC) Ok bon réponse définitive Team Images !!!60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 21, 2014 à 14:44 (UTC) ptdddr mais c'est à dire , que j'aurais bien être dans la team Maj mais je ne touche jamais aux pages épisodes et concernant les chapitres, j'ai déjà l'arc qui m'occupe donc...60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 21, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) d'accord :) 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 21, 2014 à 14:53 (UTC) Ahok désolé mdr en fait j'avais écris "Modèle:FRANKYPROFIL" sur ma page de profil et c etait en rouge , simplement j'ai bugé , donc plus tard j'ai créée la page mais par innatention j'ai créé la page "FRANKYPROFIL" x) sorry Fichier:French_flag.jpg Franky (003)30pxDisscute avec moi Fichier:Algerian_flag.jpg avril 22, 2014 à 21:58 (UTC) ah non, je sais ce que je vais faire, att demain mddr60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 23, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) Heu c moi j'ai essayer de rajouter une images à la galeri de la page Sabo mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre Ah non c bon ce s'est arrangé ''LawroomDiscussion'' avril 23, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) mddr ah mince, bah moi je pensais justement le contraire, du coup on fait quoi ? J'ai crée un modèle !! :P, celui de la Famille Riku, mais je sais pas pk mais quand je veux le mettre en premier sur d'autres modèles, ça les englobe ...60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) d'accord, je te laisse t'occuper de ça, sinon dis-moi comment on fait déjà pour rajouter champion sur les pages du colisée corrida et du central fighting club stp , et si tu veux je m'occupe de créer la box pour cette page pendant que tu t'occupes d'abdullah et jeet60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) okay , je m'en occupe alors60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:25 (UTC) ça marche pas X)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) Iles box60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) d'accord60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) et justement comment tu fais pour transférer sur l'île ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) justement, je viens de voir ça mais ça me semble chelou, pk j'avais fait la même chose mddr60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 12:54 (UTC) ah d'accord , du coup, je vois que tu repasses sur toutes mes modifs concernant les batailles principales, dsh hein :/ okay, j'ai terminé ma journée mddr . Si jamais Jack vient, qu'il m'envoie pour modifier l'arc dressrosa et que tu vois ce message, débloque la page et dis lui qu'il peut continuer stp60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 24, 2014 à 13:11 (UTC) slt gold, mddr euh , j'ai pas compris ton commentaire sur la page de l'Arc Dressrosa 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) oui mddr et donc pourquoi tu l'as débloqué du coup ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Ah d'accord !!! Mddr mais justement en parlant de l'arc, j'crois que je vais laisser, ça me saoule :/60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) sinon y a pas d'autres choses que je pourrais "apprendre" ? :P60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) mddr je vois 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:54 (UTC) Salut sa va ? Hier ma soeur ma dit qu'il y a des message subliminaux dans one piece du coup je sais plus trop quoi penser tu croi toi qu'il y a des messages sublimiaux (désoler pour les fauts d'orthographes ) EmmaMinere (discussion) avril 25, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) EmmaMinere oui merci sa va elle ne parlait pas de ce genre de message subliminaus elle parler de sa thumb le signe que fait viola en utilisant sont pouvoir ma soeur ma dit que c'était un truc du diable un truc du genre elle ma dit qu'une star fait toujours sa (comme on c'est engueuler elle ma pas di qui c'est ) et que la chévre signifier le diable enfin franchemin je croi pas le premier truc qu'elle me dit mais bon moi sa me mais le doute et toi t'en pense quoi ? thumb mince j'ai oublier de signer EmmaMinere (discussion) avril 25, 2014 à 17:47 (UTC) EmmaMinere salut ca va mais sinon le raport entre viola et le diable je vois pas non plus le rapport x) mais sinon elle ma dit que la chévre elle a les corne du diable et que sa avait pas cette forme des cornes de chévre j'ai toujours dit a mes parents de la faire interner en hopital psychatrique x) EmmaMinere (discussion) avril 26, 2014 à 08:44 (UTC) EmmaMinere Salut Manu, De rien c'est pas grand choses :) Oui pour le lien sur le coup j'y ai pas pensé dsl.. --ShiroHige1 (discussion) avril 27, 2014 à 01:12 (UTC) Bro j'ai un gros problème avec le wiki j'ai plus accès au tchat , pour le forum faut que j'aille sur internet explorer , les messages comme celui la sa marche une fois sur deux et j'ai plus de notification , je crois que sa viens de la photo de fond sur mon chrome a chaque fois elle beuge enfin bref tu sais par hasard ce qui faudrais que je fasse ? BOT Salut Manu, ça va ? Je peux faire un bot ? Merci. avril 27, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Je vais bien aussi, merci. Mes phrases étaient pourtant juste magnifiques, tu n'as même pas été capable de le remarquer... Pour la peine, je peux faire un bot ? Merci d'avance. PS : Ajoute une redirection vers ta page de discussion dans ta signature, c'est trop long pour te répondre ! avril 27, 2014 à 19:58 (UTC) Parfaitement, tout mon talent est résumé dans ces simples mots. Ils sont directs. PS : Méchant. Pour la peine, je fais un bot. Merci. Je vais même te donner son nom : JeCracheSurManuBot (hahaha) avril 27, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) Salut! Je m'en suis aussi rendit compte mais elle existait déjà, j'ai juste rajouté un truc pour justement qu'elle existe ^^ Je peux pas la supprimer; je suis que Rollback. Valoon/Val avril 27, 2014 à 20:07 (UTC) C'est pour cela que je te l'explique, afin d'éviter que tu ne te méprennes. PS : Le nom est sublime, tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de bot. avril 27, 2014 à 20:10 (UTC) C'est normal, nous '''Rollbacks, n'avont pas les mêmes droits que vous, Administrateurs à ce niveau-là :p Valoon/Val avril 27, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) Le nom est magnifique, tu es juste dégoûté qu'il le soit autant. Les gens vont me respecter car je suis le seul à me dresser contre toi. Je me dresse contre le monde ! Et mes bots contrôleront tout à mes côtés ! Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, c'est tout. Ma sagesse m'a appris à utiliser et dresser des robots, tu vas regretter le jour où tu t'es inscrit sur ce Wikia ! Je vais inonder ce Wikia de bots tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres mwahahah ! avril 27, 2014 à 20:20 (UTC) Il faut un début à tout, et je vais lancer la rébellion maintenant ! (Ainsi finit la vie de Mugi...) Oui, je le sais bien, c'est la meilleure solution mais comme je veux en créer un, je vais continuer à être chiant jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire hahaha ! Et inonder le Wikia me permettrait d'asseoir davantage ma position de contrôle, vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? avril 27, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Je veux partir en grandes pompes, vois-tu ? Les vies disparaissent, les corps également mais les souvenirs, eux, voyagent entre les générations ! Je vais pourrir ce Wikia jusqu'à la moelle si bien qu'il sera impossible d'effacer mes traces, même si tout vient à brûler ! Je vais contrôler cette Terre et vous allez m'aider malgré vous ! (Où sont mes médicaments ?...) avril 27, 2014 à 20:40 (UTC) ouais gold, bien ou quoi ? Dis-moi , y a une question que je me suis toujours posé : est-ce que le Fluide de L'Armement et le Metallium (Rokushiki) peuvent être combinés ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 28, 2014 à 16:45 (UTC) On peut même plus respirer sur le Wiki ? --' avril 28, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Trkl , ah d'accord j'aurais bien aimé voir vergo le faire, je pense même que law n'aurait pas pu le trancher haha; donc justement je m'occupe pas des sondages mais si l'envie vous prend d'en faire de nouveaux, vous pourriez faire un sondage du genre "quel fluide aimeriez-vous posséder" et "quelle technique du rokushiki préférez-vous" 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 28, 2014 à 16:49 (UTC) " Se mettre en avant " .. Non mais là faut abuser , Accueillir quelqu'un pour qu'il est une bonne impression du Wiki et Se mettre en avant c'est pas du tout pareil tu vois ? avril 28, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) mddr ok je lui dirais , en effet c'est ça la question , bah je pense que quand la jambe de sanji s'est brisée , je pense que c'était dû au Metallium, enfin bon, si tu devais choisir un type de haki , tu choisirais lequel ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 28, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) mddr justement j'hésite armement et royal, en effet j'aime bien ton raisonnement mais je crois que je pencherais malgré tout légèrement vers le fluide royal X)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 28, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) Ton âme vs la mienne ? Le combat est perdu d'avance pour toi mon gars ! avril 28, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) J'ai des potions pour brouiller les pistes, je vais te battre ! avril 29, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Création de page ? Salut, je voulais savoir si je pouvais créer la page "Chasseurs de Primes" ? elle n'existe pas malgré une section très détaillé dans Justice, je pensais alléger cette section mettre "voir l'article détaillé" et sur la page mettre tout contenus explications etc Pour la couleur de la char box, vu qu'il remette les criminels à la Marine, je mets les couleurs de la Marine ? Je vais mettre le même que celui de la page Justice (noir et blanc), il est peu utilisé et apporte une certaine continuité surtout si le lecteur est d'abord passé par la page Justice avant d’atterrir sur la page Chasseurs de Primes Ca y est résultat: Chasseurs de Primes Bonjour je n'arrive pas a intégrer ma signature aux préférences aidé moi SvP avril 30, 2014 à 09:40 (UTC) est ce que le nouveau chapitre sort aujourd'hui ? Je sais mais j'arrive pas heu je l'ai déjà créehttp://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Jimbei_le_roux/sig Jimbei_le_roux avril 30, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Jimbei le roux/sig Ha c'est bon merci Jimbei_le_roux avril 30, 2014 à 17:22 (UTC) Dis Goldana, je me suis un peu inspiré de ta page profil vu qu'elle est trop classe mais je me demandais comment t'as fait ton image en haut de ta page avec lo logo du wikia! J'ai vu quelques contributeur avec cela et ca m'intéresserait^^ avril 30, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) Kippiti D'accord merci^^ je me demandais si il y avait une erreur justement :P Alfa Gonzalez (discussion) mai 1, 2014 à 21:27 (UTC) Alfa Gonzalez Comportement Mauvais Yo Man ! :) Désolé du dérangement mais là , c'est trop ^^ * Le fil Scan 746 de Portgas D. Dohv est là pour donner son avis non ? J'ai juste dis que Monkey D. Dragon sera capable de repousser la Bird Cage de Doflamingo. * Coolback me dis ça , " Cherche pas méli, il est sous substance illicite dès qu'il poste içi, on parle du mec qui dit que Dragon est à Dressrosa hein ! :)'' " Je mens pas Man , demande à Méli :/ Encore désolé du dérangement , mai 1, 2014 à 22:23 (UTC) Il dit vrai ! John Trololo l'a lui-même constaté de ses yeux ! Méli-sama (discussion) mai 2, 2014 à 08:28 (UTC) Partenariat Yo Manu! J'ai vu que le Wiki était partenaire avec un grand nombre de Wikia portant sur les Mangas; je me demandais si le mien pouvait pas en faire partie (il porte sur le manga Ippo, et est actuellement en construction). Valoon/Val mai 2, 2014 à 12:24 (UTC) Je vois, c'est vrai que là il ne possède aucun contenu xD Au niveau de son influence en France, le Manga existe depuis 2007 jusqu'à Février 2014; et l'Anime existe depuis 2000 jusqu'à Mars 2014 (sous 3 saisons). Je pense que je vais attendre de bien l'avoir commencé pour en proposer un Valoon/Val mai 2, 2014 à 14:32 (UTC) Non, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux lancer ta team :) -- mai 2, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) Pareil, j'ai lu 4 tomes et j'ai desuite accroché. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai bien avancé ;) Valoon/Val mai 2, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) Gol.D manuel Bonjour Gol.D Manuel je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai eu un avertissement sur la modification de zenny , expliquez moi s'il vous plaît car je pense que j'ai rien fais de mal. LE MONDE DE ONE PIECE. Pas mal la Mustang, moi aussi j'aime les muscles américains ;) Yo Gold ça va ? Patateboy (discussion) mai 3, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) Yeah ça va :) Dans les teams, j'ai lu les deux, trois billets de blog sur le sujet, on en est où du coup :) ? Patateboy (discussion) mai 3, 2014 à 15:22 (UTC) bonjour gol.D manuel comment tu fais pour faire sur ton profil ou il y a marquer one piece ton prénom en dessous et l'image de z puis les information ? car j'aimerais faire pareil pour mon personnage préferer et mes information puis mon fruit du démon ? voila tes pas obliger de me le dire mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment faire ^^. Need Help Cousou manu, tu peux venir sur le tchat stp j'ai besoin de ton aide Je suis vraiment désolé mon frère mais apres avoir vue le forum : Zoro plus fort que luffy j'annonce officielement ma retraite du combat contre pro-zoro je suis lassé j'ai plus le coeur a ça dsl ^^ Et puis te te débrouiille tres bien je ne suis qu'un vieux dépassé Pardon Yo Goldana, y a comme un problème avec ce blog http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Bler93/trafalgar jettes y un oeil et si tu peux supprime ce blog et je pense qu'il ya un peu de vouloir gagner des badges en écrivant ca! Tout cas je te laisse gérer^^ -- mai 5, 2014 à 22:51 (UTC) Kippiti Modification Chanceuse Ne te la raconte pas trop avec ton petit badge trèfle, hein ?! Hahaha mai 6, 2014 à 13:15 (UTC) Pff, tu parles, je me connecte et je vois ton sale avatar à côté du badge ! J'étais dégoûté, j'aurais pu l'avoir à quelques modifications près... Tu peux toujours espérer mec, mais même dans tes rêves, je suis plus puissant que toi ! mai 6, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) Non non, je me suis dit : "Mince, il est toujours là ce type..." ! Non, tu essayes et tu rates ! Je ne laisse personne toucher à mon fauteuil voyons ! Vieux mais pas sénile ! Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, vous voulez tous m'éjecter bande de larves ! Tu vas voir, je vais vous user jusqu'à la moelle niark niark niark ! mai 6, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) Yosh Goldana, l'utilisateur Alfa Gonzalez a eu un problème avec sa signature et ce problème est de le mettre dans ces préférences alors si tu serais capable de l'aider ce serait bien mai 6, 2014 à 22:43 (UTC) Kippiti Manu viens sur le tchat ! tu vas égailler ma journée :D ♣''' '''[[Utilisateur:Luchiru|Lu]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|chi]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|ru]][[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Discussion]]' '♠''' mai 7, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) Ouhh c'était méchant ! T'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as blessée ! ♣''' '''[[Utilisateur:Luchiru|Lu]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|chi]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|ru]][[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Discussion]]' '♠''' mai 7, 2014 à 13:05 (UTC) Et pourquoi donc ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette fois ? ♣''' '''[[Utilisateur:Luchiru|Lu]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|chi]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|ru]][[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Discussion]]' '♠''' mai 7, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) Réponse Question Devil Salut Manu, Je me permets de répondre à la place de Devil car... je suis le fautif ! Je vais pourrir ce Wikia mwahahah ! Bref, blague à part, c'est une mise à jour de Wikia (assez moche, je le consens, mais bon...) qui date d'aujourd'hui, regarde : * Informations techniques : 06 mai 2014 - Changements notables Bonne fin de journée ! mai 7, 2014 à 16:03 (UTC) Apparemment non, c'est identique sur tous les Wikia, c'est une mise à jour globale. Tu peux toujours aller te plaindre auprès de Wyz hahaha ! Oui, je ne suis pas fan... PS : Regarde le joli badge que j'ai gagné ! Fais attention, je reprends la course hahaha ! mai 7, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Yosh ! et oui c'est vrai mais je me rends compte des fautes des fois après avoir modifié et donc je reviens à chaque fois (j'en suis désolé je vais faire plus attention) et n'hésite pas à me dire si ça gêne quand je rajoute des photos et merci pour l'astuce modifier tout je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout d'un coup >_<). Bref bonne journée à toi Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 7, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) Je te laisse de l'avance, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Rappelle-toi, plus tu tomberas de haut, plus la chute sera rude ! Ouaip', nous verrons bien s'ils décident de retirer cela ou non... mai 7, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) Ok merci mec^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 7, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) ouais gold, bien ou quoi ? Bon écoute, dsl de te dire ça mais là une fois de plus, je sombre encore mddr . Non mais c'est-à dire que j'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas en fait, qu'on est au point mort. De plus en plus de pages sont dégradées, y a aussi 2, 3 utilisateurs qui commencent à me saouler donc du coup, je suis obligé de bloquer encore quelques pages :/. Aussi, bon je constate que ça revient très fréquemment , mais cette histoire de Teams, ça avance ou c'est au point mort ? Récemment, une nouvelle Team, y en a trois désormais , donc comment dire, je veux juste savoir si il y a des résultats et si ça améliore l'état du wiki quoi... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je t'avoue que je commence à saturer.... ah gars, je pense que je vais partir hein, je pense en avoir assez fait pour ce wiki X)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 8, 2014 à 09:56 (UTC) mddr combien de coups de blues, j'ai pas fait X), bah faut dire aussi que y a les études à côté donc voilà quoi, mais dans le même temps, il me semble qu'il y a aussi une baisse de visites , et puis coté admin, j'ai l'impression que méli , se lasse un p'tit peu aussi, dohv, bah d'après ses dernières contributions, ça fait très longtemps, qu'il n'a pas fait de modifs perso et tout. Alors, après est-ce à cause des études , possible ^^ 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 8, 2014 à 10:04 (UTC) mdddr c'est chaud tout ça60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 8, 2014 à 10:12 (UTC) bon écoute, moi je déserte le wiki def , je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite, de toute façon, on se capte sur skype et comme tu me donneras quelques nouvelles haha, je vais faire une annonce le week-end mddr , mais je la publie dans quelle rubrique ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 8, 2014 à 10:18 (UTC) Coup de blues Oih oih oih les gars ! C'est quoi ce petit délire sur le coup de blues ? (Eh oui, je poste le même message sur la page de Stern, comme si j'allais m'amuser à en faire un différent pour vous deux hahaha !) Bref, entre l'un qui veut partir, et l'autre qui se lasse, c'est quoi votre souci les mecs ?! Je vais vous donner mon conseil pour vivre vieux : faites ce que vous voulez ! Bon, évidemment, les autres ne doivent pas le savoir ni m'écouter parce que sinon, le Wikia va vite se transformer en foire mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête ! Si je viens ici, c'est parce que c'est drôle ! Je m'amuse bien, j'insulte les gens, je les éjecte, et de temps en temps, pour garder une bonne image, je fais une ou deux modifications utiles et tout le monde se dit "'tain, il n'est pas encore mort le vieux, j'aimerais prendre sa place mais ce bon salaud est coriace" (oui, je fais également de la poésie). Je sais que nous avons des responsabilités, que nous devons montrer l'exemple et tout le bazar qui va avec mais sincèrement, il y a plus important. Nous sommes plusieurs administrateurs, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une meilleure idée que de tout laisser sur les épaules de quelques "élus". Par conséquent, il faut en profiter et arrêter de vous mettre autant de pression, c'est malsain ! Vous ne voulez pas modifier aujourd'hui ? Eh bien ne faites rien, allez sur le chat et vous irez mieux demain ! Modifiez un truc qui vous plaît et faites-le parce que vous en avez envie, et non pas par dépit. Il faut continuer de faire confiance aux contributeurs de ce Wikia, il y en a des excellents qui n'attendent que de nous montrer leurs talents ! Les autres générations reprennent le flambeau, ils vont raviver la flamme et la nôtre aussi ! (Je ne crois pas en cette phrase mais je la trouvais opportune dans cette situation.) En somme, changez de philosophie : je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, je fais ce que je veux et je reste m'amuser avec cette bande de joyeux lurons ! Morale de ce texte : Ne jamais faire confiance à Mugi mais écouter tout de même ce qu'il a à dire. Deuxième morale : Regardez comme il tient à vous : il aurait pu faire un bot si vous partiez tous les deux mais il préfère que vous restiez, quitte à devoir reprendre le débat plus tard. mai 8, 2014 à 10:27 (UTC) "j'approuve tout ton texte soit en sûr" -> Encore heureux ! Vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire hahaha ! Tu te contentes d'effectuer le rôle bête et méchant de l'administrateur (a fortiori celui du bureaucrate) mais tu ne fais plus (façon de parler) celui du contributeur, à savoir modifier ce que tu aimes. Il faut que tu prennes des vacances mec hahaha ! Plus sérieusement, tu ne peux pas être partout et il ne faut pas que tu te mettes autant de pression, c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose... Il y a une multitude de rollbacks qui font parfaitement bien leur boulot, qui s'occupent (entre autres bien entendu) de surveiller l'activité eux aussi, donc tu dois les laisser s'en occuper pour prendre du temps pour toi et faire les modifications qui t'intéressent ! Avoir des objectifs, c'est bien, mais en avoir trop finit par étouffer et démoraliser plus qu'autre chose. Tu vieillis. Hahaha il faut trouver autre chose à faire ! (Si j'ai bien compris, nos guerres ne t'amusent plus... Pff, c'est un offense sale jeunot !) Tu n'as qu'à organiser un évent ou un truc du genre qui te permettra de te détacher un peu du fonctionnement bateau du Wikia tout en restant dans le thème ! mai 8, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC) Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit d'ajouter des catégories. Promis je commence à lire le réglement dès que j'aurai un peu de temps. Pourtant certains badges requièrent l'ajout de catégories. :/ En tout cas je tiens à dire que le travaille que vous fournissez tous, est remarquable et que ce Wiki, comme le dirai si bien notre ami Franky, est Suuuper! White Sparrow (discussion) mai 8, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC)White Sparrow >_< décidement xD, déso pour le dérangement je croyais qu'on pouvait ^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 8, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Ok merci (je voulais les déplacer on va dire pour pas trop obstruer la discussion^^) pour le conseil :D bref j'espère pas trop déranger à l'avenir, Bonne continuation à vous Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 8, 2014 à 19:34 (UTC) HELP please Salut est ce que tu peux me dire comment tu as mis luffy dans le logo du wiki (sur ton profil, c'est dofla sur celui de stern, l'avatar de john sur le sien ect) si oui vient sur le tchat ou explique l moi en message stp Sinon, bah tu me dit non et pk ^^ merci [[User:Flo121297|'Flo]] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 10, 2014 à 19:56 (UTC) Bon ba dsl mais j'ai trouvé ton idée de mettre un musique exélente et donc je t'ai plagier (mais bon en tant que plagieur officiel c pas grave hein ^^) Tout est bon ^^ je viens de corriger ce que tu m'as dis et j'ai refais celui de droite ;) ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ mai 12, 2014 à 05:29 (UTC) Manu quand aura le lieux la prochaine réunion des administrateurs. <3 l'exécuteur swagg <3 (discussion) mai 12, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Peut tu m'aider j'essaye de modifier ma signiature et rajouté des images sauf que ça fonctionne pas Jorak Je voulzis faire un rajout sur le modèle révo sauf que c bloqué --' ducoup faudrais que toi ou un autre admin vous rajoutiez mera mera no mi dans FDD ^^ Excuse moi je me suis tromper !!! Mais tu sais en vériter ce n'était pas un blague mais ma décision(je l'ai dis pour paraitre moi bête) puis j'ai lu ton message et celui de tous les autres puis ça m'a vraiment toucher on t'as déja dis que tu es un type bien Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 16, 2014 à 19:24 (UTC) Salut Manu , C'est bon ce que j'ai mis comme grade dans mon profil ? Désolé du dérangement , mai 16, 2014 à 23:16 (UTC) http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:5262 tu peux laisser un message si tu veux mai 17, 2014 à 00:55 (UTC) Salue tu sais le coup de la blague hier n'étais pas une blague c'étais que j'avais envie de revenir la blague étais un test tous le monde dis dans leur phrase que c'était pas malin Mais quand je relie t'as phrase que tu m'as écrite "stp dis moi pk tu as cré une page que pour ça" dis tu voulais que je parte ok si c'est ce que tu veux ok je pars pour de bon cette fois je reviendrai peut-être un jour Mais il faut que je résoude quelque question dans ma tête Transmet mes amité a tous le monde dis aurevoir de ma part a tous le monde que ce soit qui veulent que je partent ou ceux qui ne veulent pas Bon ben je te dis aurevoir a toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup aidé énormément aidé ADIEU Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 17, 2014 à 09:03 (UTC) Yo Et escuse me si je mets des images comme ça, des fois j'en prends et je vois jamais si c'est fan art ou autres alors c'est galère de savoir >_< (et du coup l'image où il y a marqué one piece encyclopédie qui était en haut de la page de présentation c'est aussi considérée comme une image fan art ou autres ?). Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 12:37 (UTC) Alors c'est là que tu vas te foutre de moi mais je sais pas comment importer une image fan art ou autres qui sont acceptées (je l'ai prise parce que certaines personnes la mettait et je me suis dis que c'était bon è_é). M'enfin bref, je te dis ça parce que je sais pas trop comment faire (je vais dans le truc exprès pour importer l'image mais après ça devient trop compliqué, je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour pas faire une connerie xD) Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) >_< pourtant je l'ai prise sur le site, bon merci quand même je vais essayer de voir comment faire^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 12:45 (UTC) Ok merci pour les conseils^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 12:50 (UTC) Je te vénererai si tu fais ça (non parce que comme je suis nouveau les images et tout c'est chaud pour moi) bref merci pour tout et bonne arpem^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) :-P Tu es le seul a dépasser les 300.000.000 xD}} J'ai déjà pris ma décision tu me feras pas changer d'avis tu sais tu es un mec bien mais tu abuse trop de ton pouvoir bon ben je te dis merci si tu as dis merci a tous le monde et j'éspère te revoir un jour Au revoir Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 17, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC) tu sais que sur le règlement il y a écrit que a partir de trois avertissement on banni cepandant Moha ma donner un seul avertissement bref je m'énerve pou rien mdrrr mais bon si tu veux Merci !!! Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 17, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) Pourquoi je peux pas mettre une image d'un autre manga dans ma signature. «★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] Executeur swaag«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]] mai 17, 2014 à 18:09 (UTC) besoin d'aide salut, j'ai une question a te poser; c'est quoi le billet de blog ( blog tou simplement dans ma page de discussion)?? et a quoi sert-il?? merci d'avance dcs Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 17, 2014 à 19:48 (UTC) Le topic m'explique pas comment faire. «★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] God of wiki, King of the executor swaag '«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]] mai 17, 2014 à 21:10 (UTC) Zombie Slt j'aurais une proposition a te faire: Actuellement: *Les pages Laura et frères Risky redirigent vers le zombie Je propose: *De Créer une seule page Laura, et une frères risky. *De la diviser en deux parties ''Humain et Zombie grace à des onglets Qu'en pense tu? [[User:Flo121297|'''Flo]] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 18, 2014 à 10:50 (UTC) Bonjour j toi tu veu je veut minscrir tu veu me dir cpmment fair envois mon ami Bonjour Manu. Désolé de mètre du fan-art mais je ne trouve que sa. Manu, Connecte-toi sur Fb ^^' Merci [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] Tu peux me mettre les images stp je te le dirai sur le tchat si je te vois ou sur fb «★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] God of wiki, King of the executor swaag '«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]]. Tu peux dévéroillerla page de Pica car il manque des information.«★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] '''God of wiki, King of the executor swaag '«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]] Merci c'est bon, je les completais, tu peux la refermer. «★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] 'God of wiki, King of the executor swaag '«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]] Ok D'accord Manu désoler ^^" Layarie (discussion) mai 22, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC)Layarie Yo Manu ! Bien ? J'ai remarqué que la galerie de la page "Haki de L'observation" était.... comment dire... Horrible, ^^ Donc voilà ^^ Enfaite, j'ai un superbe gif sue l'Haki de l'observation du coup je sais pas trop où le mettre... :( Bref ce serait bien que tu fasses une galerie comme la galerie "Haki des Roi" Avec ce code qui perfectionne la galerie : }x }px]] Voilà ! Aussi ^^ Faudrait faire une infobox pour les films ^^ A bientôt ^^ [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'''Mihawk]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] mai 23, 2014 à 15:28 (UTC)Mihawk Moha